


Sanscest Oneshots and Requests

by TheArtTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I will add more tags as I go on, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtTrash/pseuds/TheArtTrash
Summary: I'm bored and I kinda wanna do a revamp on my other book so XP





	1. Isn't this fun?

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to do a revamp of my series 'Issues' but I'm kinda scared to so imma just do this idk XP

"Y'know, I don't think this can get any worse from here." 

Said Ink, the 'God of Creation' as he dangled upside with his boyfriends slowly swinging side to side, although he couldn't see Dream's face he could practically feel the eye roll coming from his direction.

" _Oh sure Ink_ , just watch as we crash into the fucking floor and crack our skulls open." Dream said sarcastically as he uselessly struggled once again trying to escape without falling headfirst into the concrete floor below. 

Blue huffed as part of his bandanna fell over his face. "Well this is fucking great, a date night gone wrong cause our _stupid_ boyfriend decided it was going to be a _fun_ idea sneaking up the _Bad Sanses_." He said ever so happily. 

Ink snorted, his pupils changing shape for a moment before resetting back to their default shapes. "Oh come on, you have to admit it was _at least_ fun to watch Red make out with Sans." Ink chuckling to himself slightly. Both Dream and Blue groaned as they tried to rid the image of Sans on top of Red practically inhaling his face. 

Suddenly, a knife flew by slicing the rope holding the trio, catching them off guard when they suddenly fell, thankfully not on their heads, though. Ink wheezed when he realized both Dream and Blue had landed on top of him. 

" _Get off_!" He chocked out from under them helplessly. The two looked at each other for a moment before seeming to come up with the same plan. They shifted their weight until they were sat criss-cross on top of Ink. Ink let out another loud wheeze as he tried to crawl his way out from under them knowing damn well what they were doing. 

" **You three are the most fucking immature couple I've ever seen**." Said a deep and ominous voice from the shadows in front of their cell. Dream rolled his eyes obviously knowing this was not his first time hearing this statement.

"The immature one is under us, brother." Dream said getting up from Ink's back with Blue following his actions a few seconds after. Ink soon got up stretching his spine as he let a quiet but wheezed,

"Fuck you."

Nightmare emerged from the shadows his minions following soon after. He crossed his arms as he looked at the three with a bored and uninterested face. " **Wanna explain why decided to sneak up on us**?" He asked looked specifically at Ink knowing he was the creator of the stupid plan. 

Ink shrugged and gave Nightmare a lopsided smile his eyes flashing a quick green and blue. Blue groaned and facepalmed as he shook his head momentarily. "Just ignore him and let us out, please. For once, I'd rather be lounging on the couch than be in this situation." Blue said half-murmuring the last part to himself. 

"I agree." Dream sighed out, running away from his brother and his brother's boyfriend always tired him out no matter the situation even as one as stupid as this. Ink scratched his head sheepishly as he looked at his boyfriend's with a slightly guilty face.

Nightmare sighed and rolled his eyes before signaling Killer to open the cell door. Once, the cell had opened Blue used the moment to grab Ink by the scarf and proceeded to drag him out. Dream followed shortly afterward closing the all too familiar cell door behind him.

△ △ △ 

Blue groaned as his back hit the soft mattress under him.

"I feel ya, babe." Ink said landing beside him. Blue rolled his eyes as he fetched out his phone from his pocket and proceeded to look at cute funny cat videos. Ink rolled over swinging an arm on top of Blue's ribcage before snuggling his face into the crook of Blue's neck. Blue grunted slightly as he shifted his neck to make more space for Ink. 

Blue shuddered when he felt the warm tongue glide across his neck softly. He continued to look at his phone as nonchalantly as possible. Blue and Ink could hear the muffled clanking of pans from downstairs as Dream prepared dinner for them. Ink quickly pulled away as he looked at Blue who was still trying to keep a calm demeanor and failing horribly at it due to his light blush.

Ink couldn't help smirk as he straddled Blue his pupils changing into pink hearts as he looked down at Blue was now looking up at him with hazy eyelights. "Hmmm, wonder what'd make you feel good right now~?" Ink purred trapping Blue between his hands. Blue let his phone drop onto his chest as he looked up at Ink lustfully. 

Ink groaned loudly as he rolled his hips against Blue's getting the friction he _oh so loved_. Blue bit his 'lip' as he watched Ink grind him slowly as jolts of pleasure ran up Blue's pelvis. As if on instinct, Blue's hand went up to grip Ink's sides tightly as Ink continued to grind on him moaning loudly and shamelessly. 

Dream rolled his eyes as he heard muffled moaning and creaking upstairs. Of course, Blue and Ink couldn't their hands off of each other for a second when they were alone. Dream quickly dried his hands as he brought out the freshly cooked meatloaf from the oven. It seemed like they were going to have dinner later since his boyfriends had other plans ahead.

△ △ △ 

Ink's shirt had been ripped off his body as Blue claimed his mouth. The two skeletons moaned into the kiss as they roughly grinded against each other they magic already formed in their pants waiting for the pleasure that soon awaited them. Blue quickly shoved a hand into Ink's pant causing him to ark his back as Blue fiddled with the soft plump magic formed at Ink's pelvis. The two were so distracted by each other they didn't notice Dream enter the room.

Dream's face scrunched up when the thick scent of blueberries and ink filled his nasal bone. He looked at the two skeletons on the king-sized bed already getting down and dirty _without_ waiting for him.

"Jerks." He couldn't help murmuring to himself. He watched as Blue played with Ink's magic harshly tugging his shorts down to get it out of the way. Ink's magic glowed brightly as it was assaulted with two fingers plunging in and out of at a fast pace. Ink moaned pulling away from the deep kiss and arching his back while spreading his legs furthermore. Dream's magic immediately replied with the image that was displayed in front of him.

Dream could see the bulge in Blue's pants as he dominated Ink. Dream knew if this had happened back then they would've been by Blue's dominant nature, but they now knew better to not judge a book by its cover. Dream slowly took off his clothes the moment Blue shoved down his knowing this was going to be a long night.

△ △ △ 

Ink's eyes slowly fluttered open as he repositioned his body to get himself more comfortable only to come face to face with a sleeping Blue and Dream. He couldn't help but smile softly as he looked at the pair sleeping soundlessly. He turned over once again before deciding to sit up and look at the time. He looked down under the covers at his pelvis to see that is was covered in some blue and golden substance. He sighed leaning back on the bed frame knowing full well he was going to be doing the walk of shame today. 

"Morning, Inkaroo." 

Ink looked down and smiled to see Dream tiredly smiling up at him. His voice was raspy from obvious overuse due to the previous night events. Ink chuckled tiredly as he averted his gaze to the ceiling. 

"Morning." 

He replied tiredly. Dream yawned and rolled off their bed landing on the floor with a slight **THUD**. Ink rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's usual behavior. "Will, you ever stop doing that?" Ink asked yawning mid-sentence.

"Will, you ever stop interrogating me?"

"Will, you two ever shut the fuck up?"

Both skeleton's attention immediately snapped at Blue who was now facing the ceiling with a slightly annoyed but tired face. 

"No." Was the response he got. Blue rolled his eyes and looked over at Dream was now face-first into the floor. 

"Oh my stars Dream, what is wrong with you?"

"Many things, oh dear loving boyfriend of mine." 

Ink snickered quietly at the two as Blue groaned tiredly stretching his spine while still laying down. "And I'm guessing you two are sore and or tired still?" He asked somewhat sarcastically.

"No, definitely not sore from you fucking the living daylights out of me. Nope. Not at all." 

"Hey, I'm the sarcastic one here." Blue playfully snapped shoving Ink off the bed. Ink let out a surprised yelp as he landed on the floor with a hard shove. Blue and Dream snickered when they heard Ink hiss in pain.

"Motherfucker...jerk." Ink grumbled under his bed as he pulled himself up of wobbly knees trying to keep himself from falling. Blue laughed and Dream snickered even though his skull was still facing the floor.

"Next time, I'm in charge. Got it?"

"Yes sir, Daddy Ink." Dream said rolling onto his back, slowly but painfully pulling himself up. He's knees also wobbled but he knew his dignity was still there unlike Ink's. He snorted when the thought came to mind. Him having more dignity than Ink, hah, a true miracle.

Blue sighed and finally got up from the bed once again stretching his back as he looked slowly at his two boyfriends.

"Isn't this fun?"

The two rolled their eyes at Blue's dumb question.

"Very."


	3. A Bunch of Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of requests I did for a friend of mine...
> 
> After disappearing for like 7 months cause I lost interest and was scared to post anything lol
> 
> Anyways have a nice 2020

**LastDance (Geno x Dance)**

Geno looked down at the hand stretched out towards him. 'You have got to be fucking kiddin' me?' He thought as he looked at the smaller hooded skeleton in front of him, well more like glared, but still he wanted to punch that smug grin off the fucker's face.

"No," he said extremely unimpressed. He fisted and unfisted his hands in his pockets as he continued to glare at Dance.

"c'mon bud, it ain't hard. ya just gotta sway yer hips like thi-" 

"Over. My. Dead. Fucking. Body."

There was silence. A thick tense silence.

"look, this was a fucking dare it's either you do this or i tell ink 'bout yer lil' secret. b u d d y," 

Another tense silence.

"Fuck you, you sonavabitch," Geno spat out, venom dripping with every word.

"maybe later. let's jus' get this over with."

**ScatteredKnives (Dust x Cross)**

Cross couldn't help but narrow his eyes and blush at the slightly taller assassin as he slowly reacher for the wrapped box in his hand. 

"This better not be a fucking joke, Dust," Cross said, his voice sounding very accusing. Dust only chuckled as a response and waited for Cross to open his...gift.

Cross looked down at the red and white wrapped present as he pondered whether to open or not. Though Dust was his boyfriend it didn't mean he wouldn't NOT get pranked. He slowly reached for the surprisingly beautifully tied ribbon and pulled. His soul started to race as he got ready for a snake or frog to jump out, or anything really.

Cross let out a quiet gasp when instead he was greeted with a small black box that made his soul race even faster. He looked up at Dust whose smile now turned gentle and soft. Cross' blush deepened into a darker purple as he stared at Dust box now held tightly in his hands. 

"T-This...Dust you've g-got to be...y-y..."

Cross was at a loss for words. Dust had to be joking, there was no way he actually wanted to-

"Just open the box, dummy," He heard his boyfriend say. 

Cross looked down and slowly opened the box, his soul nearly exploding at the sight his eyes were greeted with. Dear stars-Dear stars...

Inside the box was the most beautiful ring Cross had ever set his eyes on. The ring seemed to be made of real diamond with a moon crescent that was made with ruby. The design was so simple yet...so beautiful.

Cross could feel his eyes tear up as he continued to stare at the ring in shock. A small hiccup escaped him as he nodded his head.

"Cross, will you-,"

"YES, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

Dust was tackled to the ground with a kiss before his boyfriend buried his skull into his shirt. He could hear Cross repeating the word 'yes between sobs and hiccups. Dust sighed as he soul glowed with joy.

"I love you, babe."

He smiled when he heard a muffled,

"I love you too, ya jerk." 

**[ANGST]** **StarKiller (Killer x Outer)**

It was supposed to be their anniversary...

They were supposed to be happy...

Why...

Why did it have to be him...

  
He stared at the body lying in the hospital bed, he felt hot tears run down his face as he stared at the completely still body on the bed.

"Why?" 

Was all he could ask. It was he could say.

"Why?"

He didn't know how long he had been standing there nor how long the doctor had been trying get his attention until a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up into the doctor's eyes, his own void as he awaited the doctor's statement.

"I'm sorry..."

His soul broke at the words...no.

"Please."

He felt everything in his being crumble as the doctor shook his head. They tried everything to bring Killer back but the damage has been done.

Outer gripped his stomach as he crumbled to the ground and loud sob escaping his mouth. He gripped his stomach...swollen with their future child. One they had planned to raise, one they had been so excited when she started to form in Outer's stomach...now one who wouldn't be able to meet her father.

Why?

Was all Outer could ask.

**BlackCherry (Razz x Red)**

Razz growled as he proceeded to TRY and drag Red out of the store. They were trying to leave until Red decided to make a stop at the pathetic store, at least in Razz's taste, called Hot Topic. Red had loved metal bands and decided he wanted to buy a FUCKING plethora of t-shirts going WAY over the fucking limit Razz had given him. After, trying to convince Razz to help him buy the shirts, of course, the fucking idiot threw a fit and refused to leave the store.

"C'MON YOU FUCKING IDIOT I SAID WE'LL COME BACK TOMORROW!" Razz screeched trying to get Red to fucking MOVE. Of course, all he got as a reply was being ignored and staring at the shirts he was trying to buy.

"think dis would look gud on me, razz?"

Razz felt his socket twitch with anger and irritation as he balled his hands into tight fists. Red was giving him an attitude and he did NOT like it. He growled marching over to Red before yanking the fuckers collar forcing him to make eye contact. 

"I said we'll come back tomorrow," Razz said lowly now gripping Red's chin tightly glaring dagger's into his boyfriend's pupils. Red was quiet for a moment before looking down at the shirts draped over his arm before looking back at Razz.

"we'll bang if yer get me these shirts..."

. . .

"that was easy."

"Shut it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed these little drabbles I guess hopefully I'll start posting more this year lol ^v^b


End file.
